LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S7 P10/Transcript
(Deep underground in a terraformed cavern lies the massive nest of King Grimoire. Inside the throne room, he is seen sitting on his throne while various Captains and other Targhul wander around doing their own thing) Grimoire:.... (Grimoire looks around) Grimoire: Hmmm.... ???: Something wrong sir? Grimoire: Just feels off today... Akinari: Anything I can do for that sir? Grimoire: Ah Akinari. Enjoying your new position? Akinari: The promotion is quite nice sir. Grimoire: I thought you'd think that. Akinari: Well, what shall I do? Grimoire: I'm not sure. I still don't know what this feeling is that I feel. Akinari: What is it? Grimoire: It's as if we're failing Akinari. Akinari: Failing? Grimoire: I mean look at us. Our nests have all but fallen to that Demon's light. Akinari: Not this one. And it is here our forces are at our strongest. Grimoire: That may be... But we still lost so much... Akinari: But we will gain more. The attack on Atlas was only a mere setback sire. Grimoire: True. But these heroes will be prepared for another move like that. Akinari: You'll be victorious sir. The Light Demon is no match for you. You've bested him before. Grimoire: I am not sure about this.... Akinari: Trust me sir. We can only go up from here. Grimoire: Maybe. ???: Sire! Grimoire: Hm? ???: We've got a visitor! Grimoire: Visitor? Akinari: That's impossible. No one should be able to find this place. Grimoire: Who is it? ???: You won't like it. Grimoire:...Open the door. ???: Yes sir. (The Targhul goes to open the door) Grimoire: Akinari, make sure the men in here stay vigilant. I don't know who's coming in, but I want them ready just in case. Akinari: Yes sir. (Akinari turns to the other Targhul) Akinari: Keep yourselves alert men! ???: Right! ???: Will do! Grimoire: This better be worth my time... ???: Opening the gate! (The door opens. From outside, a woman begins to enter) ???:..... ???:..... ???: Well well.... Grimoire: What brings a human to my nest...? ???: If this is your nest, I take it that means you are the leader of this little... Group you got going on? Grimoire: I might be. Who are you? ???:..... (A Targhul walks up behind the woman) ???: The King asked you a question human. Answer him. Grimoire:.... (The woman holds up a hand and suddenly a fire ball appears) ???: !! *Backs off* ???: Someone who will not be intimidated by a bunch of deformed hybrids. Akinari: !! A hero?! Grimoire:..... ???: You insult me, you worm. I'm nothing like those foolish Huntsmen or Huntresses. Or even those Defenders. But much like you, we share a common enemy. Grimoire:... You are brave to come forward like this woman. To answer your question: Yes. I am Grimoire. Now return the favor and tell me who you are. ???: Cinder Fall. Grimoire: Hmm.... Akinari: She's a fire user sire. Give me the order and I'll have the men tear the human to bits. Grimoire: Cinder Fall.... Ah. Then you work for "her", don't you. Cinder: If by "her", you mean Salem, then yes. Akirnari: Sire I- Grimoire: At ease Akinari. I want to hear what Salem's lackey wants. Akinari: *Growls* (The Targhul all stand down) Grimoire: Now that you've got my attention, explain what has brought you to my home. Cinder: Very well. Akinari:.... Cinder: Salem has called for you. Grimoire: Called for me? Akinari: I think she means she wants you to join her sire. Grimoire: Excuse me? Cinder: That is correct. Grimoire: You're telling me that witch wants my allegiance? Cinder: Yes. Grimoire:..... Akinari: And what makes her think we'd ever do that? ???: Yeah! ???: The King works alone! Cinder: Because Salem wants you all. You cannot disobey an order from your mistress. Grimoire: My mistress? Cinder: That's right. Salem commands all Grimm. Including you. Grimoire: But does it look like I've followed her orders? Cinder:.... Grimoire: I am ordered around by no one. Cinder: And that is the problem. Salem has ask me to come to tame you animals and bring you into her fold. (Cinder holds up a hand again making a fire ball) Cinder: Or would you rather I burn this whole nest to the ground? Grimoire: You think I'm scared of you? (Grimoire stands up and starts walking toward Cinder) Grimoire: You think I'm scared of some human trying to act tough? Cinder: You do see the situation don't you "King"? I know Targhul's weakness. (Cinder looks at the worried looks at the others) Cinder: You all hate fire and have a weakness to fire. Grimoire: Are you sure about that? Cinder:.... (Grimoire walks closer) Grimoire: How about you test that theory? ???: Huh? Grimoire: Hit me with it. Akinari: Sir what?! ???: NO SIRE PLEASE!! Cinder: You really want me to kill you that badly? Grimoire: I want you to try. Cinder: Hmph. Fine then. Maybe after you're dead, the rest of these deformed freaks will learn they're place. (Cinder holds up a hand in front of Grimoire's face who smiles) Cinder: Die. (Cinder blasts Grimoire, point blank with her fire ball) Cinder:.... (The smoke clears. And.....) Cinder: !! What?! (Grimoire is seen completely unaffected by the attack) Cinder: W-What the- (Grimoire then grabs Cinder by the throat) Cinder: Grk! Grimoire: Now you see, your first error was coming alone, the second was trying to convince me to join the witch's cause. And your third.... (Grimoire smirks) Grimoire: Was attacking me. (The other Targhuls all growl) Cinder: Nn... Grimoire: Now then, what's say we have dinner early tonight boys? Akinari: I'm all for it sire. ???: COME ON BOYS! ITS DINNER TIME!! Cinder: DON'T BET ON IT ANIMALS!! (Suddenly Cinder lets out a gust of wind that pushes all the Grimm away from her) Grimoire: *Holds him self from falling* What?! Akinari: *Falls down* Gnn! Wind?! Cinder: *Rubs her neck* I have the power of the Fall Maiden in my hands. Fire is just my prefer element. But if it won't work, I'll find another way. Grimoire: You forget though. You are hilariously outnumbered. (Cinder looks around at the Targhuls) Grimoire: Besides, you're still wasting your time here. I have a God of Light that still needs my full attention. Cinder: Hm? Grimoire: Now leave. Cinder: Hold on. God of Light? What are you talking about? Grimoire: Interested huh? Cinder: Of course. Grimoire:..... (Grimoire looks back at Akinari and back at Cinder) Grimoire: Tell me Cinder. Have you heard of the Defender by the name of Blake Hendricks? Cinder: No. I haven't seen the Defenders since Alkorin battled them. Grimoire: Well this boy...is Alkorin's only child. Cinder: !! Grimoire: That's right. His son is a god. A God of Light. And I will be the one to end his life. Cinder:..... Grimoire: Now for the last time. Leave this nest. Or die. Cinder:.... Grimoire: Hey, did you hear me woman? Cinder: If you're facing a God of Light then- Grimoire: I have no interest in working with Salem. Even as partners. Cinder:.... Fine then. We could have helped you. But if wish to have a face to face showdown him alone, so be it. (Cinder turns and walks out of the nest) Grimoire:..... Akinari: Why tell her our mission? It's only another problem for us sire. Grimoire: If Salem is smart, she won't go after Blake. He'll be ours no matter what. Akinari: Yes sir. Grimoire: Now then, back to planning. We've got a Multiverse to feast upon. (Akinari nods as he and Grimoire walk off. The rest of the nest goes about their business.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts